Little Dragon
by FlaminGlory
Summary: I can never do summaries, I let my writing do the talking. So please read and always review my work.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to George R. R. Martin Chapter 1 King's Landing c.281 AL The sounds of fighting and dying echoed through the city as Lord Tywin's men made their way through the city. Ava could barely see anything through the smoke as she watched from the one of the many windows of the castle in King's Landing. Her ten year old mind not quite grasping what was going on. She knew that there was a war going on but as it never touched King's Landing, it really didn't concern her at all. Not until now at least, her light blue eyes searched the outside, looking for anything that might give her an idea on what's going on out there, but there was nothing to see as the battle was far off, but the smells and sounds would be forever etched in her mind, haunting her for years. A sound behind her caused her to turn her head as the door to her room was opened, a shadow stood in the doorway. At first she didn't know who it was and she found herself bracing herself against the wall, fear coursing through her veins as she thought that they had gotten into the castle, but she didn't hear and fighting going on inside the castle so she knew that it wasn't true. "We have to go little dragon." Came the voice and at once she recognized the owner. Captain Owen of one of the king's squad. Although as of which one, she couldn't tell for sure, he was the one that had taken care of her when her mother had died a few years ago. Little dragon was her nickname as her father was Aerys II, although he had starting going mad before she was formally accepted as one of his children, but many of the servants knew. Giving a nod in understanding as she moved to gather what little stuff, she had as Captain Owen stepped inside the room. "No we don't take anything, we don't have time." He told her as he ushered out of the room. His eyes were sharp as he made his way down the halls, avoiding any guards or servants were possible. He didn't want anyone to know that they were leaving the keep. After going down many hallways and stairs, they finally went through a hidden passage and before she knew it, they were outside and the Blackwater was flowing past them. "Where are we going?" She questioned as she looked around the area, there was no boat or horses anywhere, so how where they going to get away from King's Landing. As if on queue, a row boat showed up and she was quickly ushered in. Her light blue eyes flicked up one last time at the keep, her home as she felt the boat move. Already she could see the smoke spewing into the sky. A slight breeze blew her black hair around her face, and she chose not to remove the strands that hit her face. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she remembered what her mother had said. 'Dragons don't cry not even half dragons.' "Where are we going?" She asked him again. "To the free cities." He replied as his gaze was fixed on the Red Keep, his home as well. Ten years Later Ava Waters flicked her eyes up to the Red Keep as a soft smile passed her lips, she was finally home and it looked the same. At least she thought that it was the same to her as the last time she saw this place it was during a battle. The boat rocked slightly as it came to a stop next to the dock. The planks was lowered and the sailors started about their business of unloading their goods from the free cities. Turning to the Captain, she paid the amount she had promised him and gave him a quick thanks before departing down the walk way. Her brown cloak bellowing around her. Dressed in a pair of brown breeches and a tan shirt. Dark brown boots adorn her feet and her long black hair was tied in a knot at her neck. Moving through the sailors who only took a glance at her as she moved the pathway, she kept her hood up make herself seem more like a man, finding it easier to move around when no one know that she was a women. The first step was to find a place to stay was she was in town and to get some information on the ones she was looking for. In truth, she would have never returned to this place if she hadn't have to look for a group that may or may not have come here. Rumors was that they stole a dragon egg from one of the lords from Tyroish. Although Ava found it hard to believe as she knew that there was no more dragons, therefore no dragon eggs, but the lord was very persistent and her boss had no choice but to send her to Westros to get the item back. From the information that she got from the sailors, the best place to get any sort of information is on the street of silk. Although she hated to enter those places but when you need information beggars can't be choosers. Moving through Flea bottom, she spied an inn. Entering it, she was greeted by smoke, the smell of ale and the sounds of conversation and laughter. Moving towards the bar, she flicked her eyes towards the innkeeper. He was an old man, who body posture and his walk suggested that he wasn't always an innkeeper, she suspected that he had spent a lot of years either in war or hard labor. His back was to her as he was pouring a couple of pints of ale. Turning around, he handed it off to the barmaid before looking at her. "How can I help you?" He asked her in a raspy voice, his gaze indicating that he wasn't in the mood of being bothered. "I'm looking to rent a room." She said to him, putting down a gold dragon. "And to buy some information." Thanks for reading my story, as always R&amp;R. Please check out my other stories as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The innkeeper took the dragon and bit down on it to make sure that it was in fact real, which insulted her slightly but she didn't let it show. She needed this man to trust her, in order to get the information she sought and if she couldn't get anything from him perhaps he could point her in the right direction to someone that would indeed know something. He gave her a smile as the coin disappeared into his pocket. "What can I help you with?" He asked her, seeming to be more helpful now than before. It was one of the things that she had learned from her employer and the man who had taken care of her, money and liquor always loosen tongues, but she found that she could loosen tongues other ways as well and she had use it more than once. Leaning forward slightly as she didn't want to be over heard but with the noise that the inn was making she doubted that he would be able to over hear anything in the first place.

"I'm looking for a group of men that might have came here a few days ago, they would be trying to sell a dragon egg." She told him simply. Waiting for him to start laughing, she wouldn't be surprised if he did as most people laughed at her, called her a fool, but when the noted how serious she was they would stop. Usually those same people would hunt her down later and give her information that she sought some time later, even describing to her what the egg looked like. Although she found that they changed from everyone she talked to, so she couldn't get a fix on what it looked like and the lord that it was stolen from never told them what it looked like either, which means it was going to be harder to find. As if on cue the innkeeper started to laugh, but slowly stopped when he saw the look on her face.

Clearing his throat, she watched as she started to search his mind for anything he might have heard and seen. "Well there was a group of men here a few nights ago, boasting how they had came from the free cities after robbing some great lord, and they were here to sell what they had stole. They did mention something about a dragon egg, which caused a lot of insults to be thrown their way. Almost had to call the King's guard to have them carted away." He told her.

"Did they indicate where they were going?" She asked him, glad in fact that they were here and that they had stupidly boasted about what they did. They would be dead pretty soon, or perhaps they already were. The man shook his head at the question and she cursed her luck, but then again perhaps he didn't hear where they were going either.

"No, although I do know one of them was heading for a brothels on the street of silk, but I couldn't tell you the name." He told her. Giving a nod, she thanked him and requested a meal and ale before she would turn in for the night. Sitting down at one of the tables, she kept her back to the wall as she didn't want anyone to sneak up on her. She knew that someone would recognize who she was, but she knew that most people wouldn't because most of them weren't alive during the war. The innkeeper put the ale and food in front of her and she said a quick thank you before he walked away. She started to eat and as soon as she put the first spoonful in her mouth, she noted that someone was sitting in front her and she flicked her gaze up towards the person. Finding it rude when someone doesn't announced their presents before sitting down or even ask if the seat is was taken. Swallowing the bite she had just eaten, she cleared her throat as she flicked her blue eyes on to the person in front of her.

"Can I help you?" She asked to him clearly annoyed as she put her spoon aside before grabbing her glass of ale. Drinking it down, she continued to stare at her stranger in front of her. He didn't answer her at first as he turned his head and order an ale for himself, before turning back to her.

"I think I can help you." He told her with a soft smile and the first thing that she thought he was rouge, he sure looked like it but she had been wronged before. She thought that she had heard him wrong, how could he possible help her but give her information, which she needed. Taking a drink of her ale, she sat it down on the table and leaned back against her chair, her eyes studied him for a few seconds.

"Oh..and how can you help me?" She asked him. She watched his every movement to see if he was going to lie to her, it had happened before and usually it was part of the group, trying to lead her astray and she made them pay with steel.

"I hear that you are looking for the men who are trying to sell a dragon egg. I might have some information" He stated with a soft smile.

"I might be, and who are you?" She asked, she made it a habit to find out the person's name if it looked like that they were going to be to be more just a onetime informer.

"You can call me the rouge, and I know what brothel one of the men is going into." He said rather smugly.

"Oh really and what is the price of this information?" She knew that there was a price for that information, she just needed to know what it was.

"The only price I would like is to have you to take me with you." He told her simply as he leaned back in his own chair. Ava studied is face for a few moments as she waited to what he said to her, she knew that there was price, she just didn't think that it was that. It would be the first time that anyone wanted to go with her, they mostly wanted coin or something else.

"And why do you want to come with me?" She questioned.

"Let just say I want to see this dragon egg for myself, and besides I want to see what type of work you do, I might be inclined to change jobs" The rouge said with a soft smile as he took a drink of ale. Sitting it down in front of him as he leaned back in his chair, waiting for her answer. Of course, he knew exactly who she was as Lord Varis had told him about her. He was sent to keep an eye on her, as well as report anything and everything she was doing. King Robert was more worried about Viserys and Deanerys Targaryen, then about a bastard who has no rights to the throne. They were more concern that she would help her half brother and sister to get the throne.

"Alright meet me here at dawn and we will go from there." She told him simply as she finished her dinner. The rouge have her a nod before getting up and heading towards the door, he only got a few feet from the table before turning to her back to her.

"See you tomorrow then." He said as he finally went to the door and opened it, disappearing into the street. Little did she know that he was going to report to Lord Varis.

(and as always R&amp;R)


End file.
